poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Duck
' Montague' (affectionately known as "Duck" because of his supposed waddle) is a Great Western pannier tank engine. Duck worked at Paddington before moving to Sodor in 1955 to take over Percy's shunting duties, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from the shed. When Diesel arrived, the others took a liking to his flattery, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into a mishap with some old trucks. Diesel vowed to get revenge and, inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck's absence, spread rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a banker at Wellsworth pending further injury and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter of all Diesel's fault, but Duck's triumph certainly helped. Duck continued working on the main line until 1968, at which time the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line - nicknamed The Little Western - was restored and Duck was asked to run it with help from Oliver and, on occasion, Donald and Douglas. Trivia *Duck will meet Winnie the Pooh, Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat, Princess Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Pooh, Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: CGI TV Series. In that series, Tigger refers to him as "Ducky boy". *Duck made a Speaking Cameo in Thomas the tank engine's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Duck had his first Adventure with Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad in Thomas' Adventures in Cars (Now known as Thomas the tank engine's Adventures in Cars). *Duck is also best friends with Braeburn. *Duck is Princess Celestia's boyfriend (in Roary and Theodore's series, and Iamnater's series) *Duck will join Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.. *Duck will appear again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker, Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction and Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Gallery Duck on the GWR.png|Duck on the Great Western Railway RWS Duck.png|RWS Duck Bulgy(episode)5.png|Duck in model version Duck as an archer.png|Duck as an archer Duck as a pony.png|Duck as an Earth pony Prince Duck.png|Prince Duck Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Engines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:GTPS2's Adventures Team Category:Boyfriends Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Princes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7 Category:British-Accented characters Category:Ponies Category:Princess Luna's family Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team